narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal Trio
The immortal trio otherwise known as Team Taka is a team consisting of Sidra Uchiha, Hikari Hyuga and Yukiko Sensui led by Taka Sensui that resides in Necragakure. |} History Yukiko encounters Sidra and Hikari a few days after the two abandon Konohagakure and offers to take them in as Necragakure's specialty was for doing just that. As such with nowhere else to go, the two missing-nin agree. The three instantly became good friends and began working together as a ninja team continuing their training in the academy. When they all become genin they are assigned a jonin sensei that was not given. After that sensei gave up from the immortal trio's troublesome ways, Taka Sensui the leader of the Six Samurai of the Shadow took interest into them and volunteered to become their new leader. After awhile all three members of the team took and passed the chunin and jonin exams by the age of 15. Yukiko later became affiliated with the assasination corps of Necragakure. They later established a name as the Immortal Trio, as each member of the team somehow is 'immortal' in their own different ways. Sidra having kamui to avoid any attack. Hikari using rotation to repel any attack. Yukiko actually being immortal herself. Missions Various D-rank missions Rank: D Result: Success The team did mutliple D-rank missions, however after their skills were shown to be much more promising they were given more diffcult missions. Kill Ajisai's Team Rank: C Result: Success Ajisai's team after the second chunin exams was told to investigate Necragakure, the trio was told to kill them which they did with ease. Capture Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki Rank: S Result: Failure Another of the team's missions was to capture Itachi and Kisame and get information on the Akatsuki. However after encountering the two S-rank criminals, they proved too much for the team and they were driven back. Sidra used this oppertunity to steal hatred and new jutsu for her arsenal. Battling Strategies In the team, they often are in a attack-defensive position. Where Sidra is an attacker, while Hikari and Yukiko either defend or power-up Sidra's attacks. Oftenly Hikari's rotation is used as a shield while to charge up for a counterattack by Sidra with either Yukiko helping the attack or defense. They devised multiple plans in the case of trouble. Plan A: Attack or defend however they see fit. Plan B: Hikari uses rotation to block enemy attacks, afterwards Sidra attacks with Yukiko powering her fire attacks up using wind. Plan C: Hikari and Yukiko act as shields to Sidra, in which she will strike with Amaterasu when the time is right. Plan D: Sidra uses genjutsu as a distraction while Hikari disables the opponents chakra points and Yukiko goes to attack vital spots. Plan E: Sidra and Hikari attack opponents solely to obtain their blood for Yukiko to then curse and take them out. Plan F: Yukiko distracts the opponents while Sidra and Hikari escape the scene. Yukiko then escapes either by her own technique or by Sidra's kamui. Plan X:Sidra annihilates everything nearby using Xachikyu, Hikari and Yukiko boost up her power using wind style. Hikari and Yukiko then escape before the attack hits. Trivia Each member of the team is 'immortal' which earned them their titled name. Each member of the team has their own individual title as well. Sidra being the 'Hero of the Black Rose', Hikari being the 'Maiden of White Winds', Yukiko being the 'Warrior of Eternal Shadows'. Category:Teams